


Common Misconceptions

by KitHourglass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitHourglass/pseuds/KitHourglass
Summary: Sam shrugs at their son. "People think Cas and I are a couple sometimes," his eyes are soft, and he brushes his knuckles against Cas', smiling. "It doesn't bother us."Jack looks between them again, squinting again. "So it's like you're already married?" He asks, looking pleased and hopeful.





	Common Misconceptions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yifera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yifera/gifts).



> A Christmas gift for my beloved Yifera! I hope you like it!

"What do you want for Christmas?" Jack askes as he hands another length of ribbon over to Castiel to wind around the bunker's stair rail. 

It gives him pause, and he answers honestly, "I don't know." For the first time in his life, Castiel has perhaps everything he wants. He has a home here on earth with his family, Sam, Dean, Mary and Jack. That's really all he ever wanted, family and belonging. And now he has that.

Almost everything, he thinks as the door at the top of the stairs clatters open and he hears Sam Winchester's voice, laughing at something Dean's said, and his heart flutters a little, before he tramples that down. No need to give his heart any wise ideas. Castiel has enough now, there's no reason to want someone he can't have, who couldn't want him. 

"Hey, guys," Sam calls, clapping Jack on the back and smiling fondly at Cas. "The rail looks good." He glances around the rest of the bunker, letting out a low whistle. "Mom really went all out on the decorations, huh?" 

Castiel follows Sam's gaze. The bunker is filled to the brim with hunters, humming Christmas carols, decorating, and drinking. Not that he'd really expect them to do anything sober. Mary was in charge of getting all of the decorations, and she's in the middle of all the hubbub, directing smoothly. "She has indeed," Castiel confirms, then turns to eye the groceries that are weighing down Sam and Dean's arms. He turns his eyes to Dean, who has a flushed happy look on his face, clearly reveling in the festivities. "Dean, how much food did you buy?" 

They had been going out to get some additional things, since Dean insisted there wasn't enough food in the kitchen and pantry, even though at least three separate shopping trips had already taken place that week. 

"Just enough to make sure we don't starve," Dean responds, pushing past his brother and knocking his shoulder in what's probably supposed to be a friendly way against the angel's, but it almost knocks Cas down with the momentum Dean has going from his quick stride down the stairs.

Sam snorts. "Dean, we could probably feed everyone comfortably with the food we bought today alone, not to mention all the food in the kitchen." 

They're spared having to argue with Dean further when Mary spots her sons. "Boys! You're home!" She rushes over, stifling a smile at their loaded bags. "Well at least we won't starve. Or have to leave. Ever again." 

Sam shares a chuckle with his mother, and Dean grunts, pausing to kiss Mary on the cheek as he walks by with the bags to the kitchen. "Sammy, get your ass in here with the bags!" 

Sam sighs, exchanging a long suffering look with Castiel, and the angel feels a familiar warm feeling in his chest at the comradery. Mary laughs a little at her older son, before grabbing Sam's sleeve before he can leave. "Hey, I meant to ask you, do you think you can go with Castiel and Jack to get another tree, I just feel like we need one more." 

"Mom," he laughs, "We have like, eleven trees." He grins at Jack and Castiel. "But if you think we need another, yeah, of course."

Jack looks like he's trying to prevent himself from jumping up and down. Castiel knows that he had really wanted Sam to come with them, and while Jack has been on every tree excursion yet, he hasn't been with Sam and Castiel at the same time. Jack smiles big at Sam, stepping forward in an attempt to give him a hug around the grocery bags dangling from his arms. "Thanks, Sam." 

"SAM, GET YOUR ASS IN THE FUCKING KITCHEN!" 

Sam snorts. "OKAY!" He looks between Castiel and Jack. "Are we going now? Give me a minute." He hurries to the kitchen after his brother. 

 

At the tree lot, Castiel mostly watches and listens. Sam and Jack are equally happy and silly, seeming almost the same age as they weave through the trees trying to find the perfect one to bring back home. His heart is full, watching them, seeing them happy. For a moment, it looks as though the weight of the world isn't weighing Sam's shoulders down, he looks happy, his usually tired face full of laugh lines and a grin that lights up the whole lot. It lights up Castiel's whole world. 

Castiel is trailing behind his son and friend, content to look at them when something, or rather someone, runs into him. A child, about three years old. Castiel catches him before he can fall, and the boy blinks up at Castiel with huge chocolate colored eyes. "Hello," Castiel says slowly. "Where are your parents?" 

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" A young woman runs up to him, "Jonah got away from us," she shakes her head, and pulls the boy close to her. "Thanks for catching him, I was afraid he was gong to fall." 

"It wasn't any trouble," he says, just as another woman comes up to them, and she has the same chocolate eyes and curly black hair as the boy. 

Jonah begins to cry, and the second woman catches him up in her arms. "I think we need to go inside, thanks," she smiles at Cas and kisses the first woman before carrying the wailing child off. 

Castiel peers after them. "Is he alright? I tried to catch him before he could fall." 

"He's just hungry," she says. "Thank you again for catching him, Mr. . . ?" 

"Winchester," Castiel replies automatically. "Castiel Winchester." He holds out his hand, and she shakes it. 

"I'm Ros," she tells him as they shake. There's a peel of laughter, and they both turn to see Jack and Sam grinning, apparently having found the tree they want and waving at Cas. Ros gives him a knowing look, "Are those yours?" 

He smiles fondly at his family. "Yes, Ros I'm sorry but I have to go." 

Ros waves him off. "It was nice meeting you, Castiel. Go help your husband and son with that tree now." 

Castiel isn't even terribly surprised that she thinks Sam is his husband, people have thought they were a couple before, and he supposes it makes even more sense now that they have Jack. Ros walks off to her own family, and Sam and Jack arrive just in time for Jack to cock his head at them, in a move that reminds Castiel disturbingly of himself. "Husband?" He asks, looking between his two fathers.

Sam laughs, glances at Ros and then back at Castiel, and he flushes a little "I didn't imply-" although come to think of it, he might have implied, claiming that they were his. They were though, if not by blood or law. They were his family. 

Sam shrugs at their son. "People think Cas and I are a couple sometimes," his eyes are soft, and he brushes his knuckles against Cas', smiling. "It doesn't bother us." 

Jack looks between them again, squinting again. "So it's like you're already married?" He asks, looking pleased and hopeful. 

The angel feels himself blushing and he can see an matching flush across Sam's cheeks. Sam shakes his head a little, to try and get his hair out of his eyes without dropping the tree, and Castiel steps forward to help him with the tree, and suddenly, he's pressed right against Sam's side. 

"Well, not exactly." Sam says, and Castiel is hyperaware of every breath he takes. "But we're closer then people expect two guys to be, and we have you, so, I guess people just make that connection," he coughs, and if Castiel didn't know better, he'd say Sam was embarrassed. 

"Mmm," Castiel agrees, and focuses on getting the tree home. 

 

By the time they get back to the bunker, more people are drinking and talking then actually decorating. The tree is quickly set up and Jack goes into the kitchen to help Dean while Sam heads to his room to grab his book, and Castiel accompanies him to continue the conversation they're having about ancient Babylon. Sam pushes open his door and strides in with all the confidence in the world, and stops short about two feet into the room. Cas nearly hits him in the back trying to follow, and he grabs the other man's shoulder to steady himself. "Sam?" He asks. 

"Cas," Sam says slowly. "Why is my room filled with turkeys?" 

Castiel peers around Sam's broad shoulders to see that his room is indeed filled with turkeys, though he is relived to see they are merely stuffed animals. "I have absolutely no idea." He considers for a few moments. "Dean?" 

Sam shakes his head. "Normally I'd think so, but he's been in the kitchen all this time," Sam scrubs a hand over his face, staring at the birds. "We do have a bunker full of drunk hunters, though." Sam steps closer to the bed and picks up a note, that has a **Merry Christmas!** written on it, as well as eleven signatures. Sam shakes his head. "I swear this is the weirdest Christmas I've ever had." 

Castiel places his hand on Sam's arm. "It's good to have one though, isn't it?" 

Sam's arms are around him before Cas can blink and he buries his face in the hunter's shirt. "Yeah, Cas, it's good to have a Christmas." He stares at the other man tipping Cas' chin up with his finger and staring at him. "I've been thinking." 

He's suddenly breathless, and he can barely speak. "About?" 

"Today," Sam says, cupping his check more firmly and staring at him with eyes that are a million colors at once. "Not the first time someone mistook up for a couple." 

"No," Cas breathes. 

Sam's eyes are on his mouth and Cas is frozen in place. "I was wondering . . . would you mind? If it weren't a mistake?" 

"No, Sam," Castiel breathes. "No, I wouldn't mind at all," and he kisses Sam on the lips. 

"Merry Christmas, Cas."


End file.
